Modus
by aivilien
Summary: "Menurutmu apa itu ibarat?"


Desclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does.

Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasleyㅡ_fanfiction_

* * *

><p>Bagaimana caranya mengibaratkan sesuatu agar tidak terdengar terlalu berlebihan? Seperti senyum yang diibaratkan bak rembulan di pekatnya kegelapan—itu sangat berlebihan dan tolol. Bayangkan saja jika kau memiliki senyum namun bibirmu berlubang, mengerikan bukan?<p>

Baiklah, biarkan Scorpius belajar mengibaratkan sesuatu. Mengacuhkan cerewetnya Al mengenai pesta dansa yang lebih berdasar kepada mencari pasangan. Adakah yang mau berpasangan dengan tuan jenius Al garis miring tuan setengah sinting? Tentu tidak, kecuali ketika Al mengajak salah satu primadona para guru, Rose Weasley yang notabene sepupunya sendiri.

Scorpius tidak akan mengacuhkannya ketika Al menyampaikan idenya untuk mengajak Rose, sebagai sesama makhluk jenius tentu saja mereka harus berpasangan—opini Al yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Scorpius, Scorpius mengarahkan Al untuk mengajak murid kelas lima yang bernama Celine Rookwood namun begitu Al kembali ke ruang rekreasi dengan wajah masamnya, semasam bau badannya dan mengatakan Darkwood sudah bersama Max Ogden anak kelas enam yang populer walau masih dibawah Scorpius, tentu saja.

Dan mari kita kembali ke topik awal. Jadi biarkan Scorpius mengibaratkan sesuatu. Misalnya kau, ya benar kau atau siapapun itu. Kau—tidak menarik, salah satu penggemar Scorpius yang tidak bisa berpindah ke lain hati. Astaga, Scorpius. Ini benar-benar buruk.

Jadi, Scorpius tidak bisa mengibaratkan sesuatu. Sangat sulit, kau tahu. Tidak bisakkah hanya mengucapkan dengan gamblang dan sederhana gambaran yang ada di depanmu, tanpa menambah embel-embel benda mati, benda yang tidak dapat bergerak, abiotik, atau baiklah biotik yang berlaku untuk tumbuhan?ㅡMerlin, gara-gara bergaul dengan Al dan dengan sangat terpaksa mengambil kelas Telaah _Muggle_ dikarenakan tuntutan persahabatan ia hampir hafal hal-hal yang ada dalam mata pelajaran _muggle_.

Jadi disaat Scorpius dilanda kebingungan akan suatu ibarat, ia akan bertanya pada seenggok daging berjalan cerewet namun jenius yang sekamar dengannya.

"Menurutmu apa itu ibarat?"

Scorpius bersumpah untuk tidak bertanya hal-hal aneh lagi kepada Albus Severus Potter. Bisa ditebak Al akan menjelaskan secara panjang lebar apa itu ibarat dan _blah, blah, blah_. Scorpius tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan si jenius itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya menyumpal telinga-telinganya dengan dua buah benda kecil yang mengeluarkan suara dan memiliki koneksi dengan ponselnya walau ia tahu ponselnya mati—salahkan Al ketika Scorpius menjadi penggemar barang _muggle_ terkutuk ini—jadi bagaimanapun ia tetap mendengar suara cempreng Al.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Biar Scorpius mencoba mengibaratkan dirinya.

Penyihir tertampan di seantereo Hogwarts. Bersuara bak nyanyian burung-burung gereja ketika ia mengalunkan nada-nada beriring tarian alam. Pujaan hati para kaum hawa yang haus akan nafsunya—uh—yang membara.

Dari situ kau bisa tahu betapa buruknya cara pengibaratannya?

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius menatap bayangan dirinya di iris biru laut Rose yang duduk di hadapannya dengan makan siang yang masih tersisa setengah. Well, kali ini ia meninggalkan meja Slytherin dan bergabung dengan para singa merah yang membaraㅡbiarkan ia kembali mengibaratkan sesuatu. "Menurutmu apa itu ibarat?"

Menyesap jus labunya sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Rose heran. Jarang-jarang makhluk seperti Scorpius Malfoy akan menanyakan hal yang bahkan tak Rose duga ada dipikirannya.

Mengendikkan bahunya dengan mulut penuh, Scorpius menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Habiskan dulu makanmu," Rose berkata dengan raut wajah jijik. Rose pun turut menghabiskan makanannya sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Ibarat itu berupa perkataan yang dipakai sebagai perumpamaan. Bisa seperti kiasan, atau perbandingan hal tertentu."

Scorpius tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjuban atas penjelasan singkat Rose yang dengan mudah dimengertinya. Jauh berbeda dengan si jenius Al.

"Hebat."

Rose menaikkan alisnya, raut wajahnya geli melihat ekspresi Scorpius yang sangat jarang ditampakkannya itu. Kau tahu, Scorpius mencoba menjadi pria dingin dengan banyak penggemar dan memasang wajah datar sepanjang hari kecuali bersama Al sifat aslinya akan keluar. Atau sekarang bersama Rose.

"Biar kucoba," Scorpius yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya mulai memasang ekspresi andalannya. Datar seperti papan cucian baru. "ibaratkan kau adalah bunga. Maukah kau menjadikanku tangkaimu?"

Mata Rose membulat. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk dan terkikik pelan.

Dan hal baru adalah ketika Scorpius menarik kedua ujung bibirnya secara ganjil garis miring setengah malu namun ia mencoba tetap menatap gadis yang terkikik itu pun masih tampak begitu menawan.

Jadi mengerti semuanya? Modus, tentu saja. Modus menggelikan dan memalukan yang dilakukan Scorpius setelah membaca buku aneh yang ia temukan di meja kerja ibunya.

"Weasley?"

"Oh, maaf." Rose masih mencoba menahan kegeliannya, menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang—membuat Scorpius dimabuk kepayang—lalu kembali menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Scorpius. "Ehm, apa?"

"Jadi?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi, ibarat yang kusampaikan tadi." Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya, kebiasaan bodoh semenjak kecil ketika ia tengah gugup.

Tepat saat Rose membuka mulutnya, suara denting antara sendok garpu dengan piring kosong yang disebabkan oleh sepupu Potter garis miring Al menghentikan gerak bibir gadis itu.

"Albus Severus Potter," desis Scorpius tertahan. Ia melirik tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Al yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

Sebelum Scorpius sempat melayangkan kutukan yang pantas diterima Al, suara Rose menyentak.

"Malfoy, kau tahu bahwa setiap bunga pasti perlu tangkai untuk bertahan hidup." Gadis bersurai merah megar itu tersenyum simpul, dan tanpa mengindahkan puluhan mata lain yang menampilkan berbagai ekspresi, Scorpius berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rose.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi. Pasti ending absurd tijel gini~_~


End file.
